La Vida de Cookie
by DanLand 1939
Summary: Las naciones crecen conforme la guerra avanza, Incluso Equestria creció bajo el sometimiento sobre otras razas... La historia que os cuento no es sólo de una niña y su hermano: Es de una nación que en su creencia de ser la raza Aria, los Alicornios mostrarán la verdadera cara de la maldad.
1. La Vida de Cookie: Historia

**Mr DevilCat**

 **La Vida de Cookie**

 **Un Imperio perfecto, así es como se autodenominan los hermanos, padres, madres y demás personificaciones en La República Unitaria Alicornia… Cosa en la que Cookie pronto se verá envuelta en algunas consecuencias negativas…**

 **Un Poderoso Imperio…**

-Somos una raza superior, nuestro poderío se demuestra al ser superiores que nuestros antecesores… Las demás razas deberían someterse a nosotros… Sólo nosotros tenemos el poder de mover montañas… Es hora de tomar nuestro lugar como "Raza Aria" …-

 **-Emperador Jeittlest "El Libertador" Adfeint, Primer Emperador de la República Unitaria Alicornia, destructor de la Monarquía Alicornia.**

 **-Año 55 d.C. (después de Celestia).**

Tras una monarquía que había dejado en pobreza al pueblo, el suspiro que se le dio gracias a Ponys valientes que decidieron cambiar su desafortunada situación… Fue el inicio de un nuevo gobierno… La República había nacido tras haber pasado siglos y siglos de represión antes de llegar aquí… A su lado crecía la nación pacifista de Equestria y más al norte La Unión Draconêa se alzaban como dioses ante otras razas como sus protectores… teniendo control en elementos básicos y asegurando una vida más tranquila a sus vasallos…

La nueva nación República empezaba a tomar forma, sus nuevas ideas y los anhelos de ser tan poderosos como sus vecinos: los llevaría a marcar la Historia de estos tres Imperios…

En un ataque seguro se fueron en contra los Draconequs… buscando la eliminación de la raza entera, a su paso destruyeron pueblos que buscando proteger a sus dioses, terminaron erradicados…

Desde los ducados Sireníes hasta los principados Grifos perdieron su identidad como naciones cuando la RUA logró penetrar en las profundidades del Reino Draconequs…

Tras siglos de guerra… los Draconequs derrotados se mudaron a nuevas tierras donde se dedicaron a tratar de reconstruir su destruido pueblo… Mientras la recién creada República festejaba su victoria… Ahora eran la nación más poderosa… "La Raza Aria" …

-¡Ni siquiera los que fueron dioses pudieron con nosotros… tomamos a Los Draconequs y los domamos, nuestra raza es superior ante las demás… ¡Salve La República Unitaria Alicornia, salve Los Alicornios!—

- **Kleinswaft "El Milagroso" Klenstck, Tercer emperador de "La RUA"**

 **-368 d.C. Fin de la Guerra Racial…**

Aunque los que viven dentro de las fronteras de "La RUA" la llaman… La Guerra por la Pureza…

* * *

 _ **Espero les guste la historia, si la leen... continuaré con el Conde de Montepony, será más sencillo ya que me terminé el libro.**_


	2. Somos Perfectos: 1 Aprendizaje

_**Continua la historia, esta vez salimos de los libros de historia para pasar al mundo actual.**_

* * *

 **Cap. 1 Somos Perfectos…**

 **-1 Aprendizaje-**

 **-2,035 (calendario Alicornio)**

\- Quienes son dioses para otros; nos sirven, incluso nuestros germanos-

\- ¡Alto allí! Niño ignorante- Interrumpe un maestro de forma grosera a un joven alicornio- Hermanos, se pronuncia hermanos… vuelve a repetirlo Letter, desde el inicio… - Ordenaba el maestro.

Letter suelta un suspiro, no tiene ganas de seguir.

-Si señor… - dice con mala gana- Somos Alicornios, quienes alguna vez nos excluyeron ahora están muertos, nuestras cuerdas vocales, superiores a las demás, son capaces de hablar hasta el más bárbaro de los lenguajes en estas tierras, quienes son dioses para otros: para nosotros son nuestros sirvientes, incluso nuestros hermanos de sangre, los Equestres, nos deben tributo… Somos la Raza Aria… y está en nuestro deber mantener la pureza y limpieza de la República que tanto nos costó liberar de criaturas corrompidas, que al ser estas de nuestra propia raza: Sólo demuestra que los únicos que son capaces de detener nuestra superioridad… Somos Nosotros mismos…- Repitió, evitando los errores, como siempre le había repetido en su escuela desde que entró a la semana de edad.

-Bien Letter… debes mejorar tu pronunciación… ¡Por amor a Faust! Tienes 3 años… debes saber hablar bien… -Dice el maestro exhibiendo al joven alicornio ante sus compañeros, quienes no pueden evitar reírse.

-Si señor… - Dice deprimido y avergonzado.

Cuando al fin los timbres suenan y los alumnos empiezan a retirarse, algunos en fila, otros en grupo y otros se dirigen solos a sus respectivos destinos, a diferencia de la capital, en el pequeño pueblo de ZartLight los jóvenes no tienen que pasar por registro, la influencia militar de La RUA no es tan grande en ese pueblo fronterizo con Equestria, tan poca es su influencia que el Culto a Faust es practicado con total impunidad en la mayor parte de la población, pero a pesar de esos pequeños goces las leyes y creencias siguen vigentes y fuertes.

El joven Letter, un potrillo alicornio de ojos y melena rosados, pelaje amielado, complexión delgada y alto, toma su camino de siempre deteniéndose cerca de una panadería para luego entrar.

-Buenas tardes… -Dice entrando donde un alicornio viejo, de melena negra y pelaje rojo, le recibe

-Buenas tardes joven Feint… -Responde el viejo panadero

-¡Vine por unas galletas Shatterkman! Ya sabes cómo me encantan Ghost Y también para terminar de leert ese cuento… ya me quedan 500 páginas, entre hoy y mañana lo termino…- dice mientras se pone cerca del mostrador en frente de Ghost.

-jejeje… de seguro… sabes creo que la marca Shatterman ya serán más famosas que su competidor… Zartlight se volverá a posicionar en los mejores productores de dulces de toda la RUA de nuevo…-

-eso espero… -Dice mientras juega con unos papeles posicionados en el mostrador.

\- ¿Hay algo nuevo que contar hoy, Feint? -Dice Ghost mientras saca el clásico bote de vidrío donde se transportan; que tanta fama les han dado a las galletas.

-Sigo con problemas para aprender… pero por ahí va… bueno al menos en combate y hechicería me va de maravilla…-

-Me alegro de escuchar eso, en 3 años tendrás que hacer el examen de magia y vuelo… y espero que estés listo… -

-cierto… me irá bien… bueo, ¡préstame el libro Ghost!- Dice emocionado Letter.

\- ¿Disculpa joven Feint? - dice Ghost mientras saca el libro.

-lo siento… ¿me prestasr el libro, por favor? -dice Letter con más calma.

-mucho mejor… -entrega el libro a Letter, este se sienta a un lado de la panadería mientras lee y come las dichosas galletas.

Pasa el rato y Letter deja el libro en su lugar.

-Ghost… ¿Dónde consigues estos libros? Son muy buenoss…- dice mientras se acerca para pagar su consumo.

-Son libros de Equestria… logro infiltrarme en ella de vez en cuando…- responde el viejo.

-Woah… ¿un día me puedes llevarr? -

-No creo que sea posible joven Feint… -Dice el viejo desanimando a Letter.

-Ok… hasta mañana…-

-Cuídate Letter…-

Ambos se despiden y Letter sale corriendo a su casa, tiene que llegar antes del toque de queda.


	3. Somos Perfectos: 2 Padres

**Cap. 1 Somos Perfectos…**

 **-2 Padres-**

Letter llega a su casa con relativa demora, a unos minutos después de que el Toque de Queda se diera, una vez dentro de su casa se dirige a la sala donde su madre se encuentra realizando unos ejercicios mentales en el periódico.

-Buenas Noches madre… - saluda Letter al encontrarse con su madre mientras se sienta frente a ella. – Lamento la tardancza madre… - Se encoge al decirlo.

-No importa Letter, ya estás acá… bueno, ve a terminar tus deberes y estudia; mañana dicen en la radio que pronto se hará un examen… aún no aclaran de que…-

-Suena bien… supongo… Estem… Ma, estoy teniendo problemas de dicción y creo que me causarrá problemas en mis calificaciones…- Su madre deja de mirar el periódico y mira a su hijo-

-Ay hijo… tendrás que practicar acá… creo que hay un libro acerca de eso en el sótano…podrías revisarlo…-

Con aire de desánimo, Letter baja al sótano donde su padre está revisando y asegurando la calidad de las paredes.

-Buenas Noches Pa, sigo dudrando que vengan a bombardearnos y esas paredes están hechas del megor material de la RUA, dudo que alguien las peletre…-

El padre de Letter, un soldado que vivió a carne propia la cruel guerra por la Pureza cuando era niño, mira a su hijo al verlo pasar.

-Una simple prisionera quemó la mejor de las prisiones en La República… dudo que esto logre aguantar…- le responde a su hijo. - ¿Qué estás buscando? –

-Un libro de dicción… tengo unos pocos problemas en mi prronunciación… -

-Creo que hay uno por aquí… - Se abre espacio en sus cajones tomando varios libros leyendo sus títulos, separa uno y se lo entrega. – ten… esperamos mejores calificaciones… -

-Si padre… buenas noches… - Letter se va a dormir, lleva apenas 3 años de vida y le andaban exigiendo ser tan perfecto como esos héroes de guerra que sacrificaron su vida por la pureza, curioso pensar que la mayoría sigan vivos, pero simplemente desea que por un instante lo dejen descansar.

* * *

 _ **Este es el segundo capítulo, son cortos puesto que por el momento esta historia es experimental, gracias 7u7.**_


	4. Somos Perfectos: 3 Magia Equestriana

**Cap 1. Somos Perfectos…**

 **-3 Magia Equestriana-**

Con toda la calma del mundo un grupo de militares llegan al pueblo de Zartlight, con simpleza se instalan en la única escuela del pueblo, preparando las instalaciones para los exámenes que varios jóvenes presentarán.

Letter va con inseguridad, no estudió y le va mal en sus calificaciones opta por simplemente hacer trampa, ha estudiado hechizos que le han servido para poder copiar los exámenes, en especial uno que leyó en los cuentos de Ghost, confía en que nadie sabe detectarlo por su origen Equestriano y al llegar a la sala observa a sus contrincantes, otros jóvenes de su misma edad, todos preparados y observa a una en especial que se dedica a leer en vez de hablar…

"Ella es perfecta…" -piensa para sí mismo, no la pierde de vista y en cuanto inicia el examen se acerca a ella realizando el hechizo.

La niña se mantiene neutral, realiza el examen con facilidad, está respondiendo la última pregunta y percibe magia sobre ella, es la única que la detecta, siquiera los altos mandos militares detectan esta magia.

"Magia Equestriana…" – se dice mientras termina de responder para entregar su examen, se levanta y entrega y sale sin perder de vista el aula… quien se levantará después de ella es el portador de aquella magia…

Letter con calma deshace el hechizo y responde la última pregunta, se levanta y entrega casi al instante de terminar, sale del aula con calma para irse al parque a descansar un rato.

Al llegar al parque se sienta en uno de los banquillos, la niña a quien copió se le acerca, de melena roja y larga, un pelaje negro brillante intimida con su sola presencia, más alta que Letter y con ojos rojos, Letter actúa calmado, cree que ella simplemente busca alguien con quien hablar.

-Buenas… - Dice ella con nervios sentándose – Mi nombre es Loving Memories… -

-Letter Feint, mucho gusto… - Responde Letter con calma, mira a los ojos, rojos como su melena brillantes y preciosos, la niña más hermosa con la que ha hablado. Ella lo mira y alza su casco, con un fuerte golpe aturde a Letter haciéndolo caer.

-¡Aggg! ¡Maldita! – Letter se soba mientras se levanta.

\- Me copiaste… impuro… - le contesta Loving.

\- Imlpuro serán tus ancestrros… ese nombre es totalmente Equestriano… sangre sucia…- le contesta molesto. – además… soy más podecroso en magia… ningún soldado me detectó…-

-Yo si… - dice Loving- he leído libros de barbaros… y sé identificar eso… muy bien ejecutado por cierto…-

-Graccias… creo… - la mira a los ojos, hipnotizantes como un par de rubíes. – mejorc empecemos de nuevo… Letter Feint, del grupo 6B…-

-Loving Memories, del 1C… y deja de mirarme… es incómodo…-

-Ok ok… te gustam los libros Equestrianos al parecer… - sonríe levemente.

-Demasiado, son calmados… tienen excelentes tramas… no entiendo por qué están prohibidos… -

-Conozco a alguien que os puede prestarl algunos libros… digo, si desears acompallarme…-

-Será un placer… Feint…-

* * *

 _ **Sigo escribiendo la historia, espero disfruten del capítulo y que tengan un buen día =3**_


	5. Somos Perfectos: 4 Son Sólo Niños

_**No he subido por falta de tiempo, pero la historia sigue en proceso de escritura =3.**_

 **Cap. 1 Somos Perfectos…**

 **-4 Son sólo Niños-**

 **-2,038 (Calendario Alicornio)**

Amanecía con suma calma, el sol penetraba sobre el pueblo como una hermosa flor que nacía anunciando un nuevo día.

Apenas el sol invade el jardín, un joven Alicornio sale de su casa a gran velocidad, Letter se dirige a la casa vecina.

-¡Birkeins! ¡Salid maldito pedazo de basura Sirenil! – Grita en frente de la casa del joven al que llama, un amigo suyo que conoció un año atrás.

\- ¿Qué quieres Letter? – Dice molesto Birkeins, despertando apenas.

-¡Hoy es el día y estamos listos! –

\- ¿En serio? Deja me cambio… - Birkeins se retira para salir con la ropa de gala tradicional alicornia, como la gran mayoría de los Alicornios van vestidos.

Ambos se dirigen caminando de forma tranquila a lo largo de la calle vacía.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo el examen? – pregunta Birkeins mientras se dirigen a la salida de Zartlight.

\- Bien, sabes perfectamente que soy bueno con la magia y los ejercicios, aprobé y no sólo eso, me dijeron que tengo futuro militar…- dice con orgullo y seguro de sí mismo.

\- Me alegro, no me hubiese gustado que te llevaran al otro lado…-

\- ¿Al otro lado? ¿qué rayos significa eso? -

\- Ouh… bueno… quien reprueba son enviados a las afueras de la ciudad, y son asesinados… mi padre ya me llevó a uno de esos para motivarme a entrenar… - menciona Birkeins.

\- Sólo tenemos 6 años… ¿por qué nos matan si no aprobamos? Y creo que para mantener la pureza aria ya no es una buena respuesta...-

– Eso no lo sé… Espero no tener que averiguarlo… -

\- Es injusto… -

\- No es importante… vayamos a lo importante, ya sabes… Loooving y tú… primer desayuno con sus padres juntos – dice en un tono burlón – Esto se pone serio… ya veo la boda cerca… -

\- Calla… pero igual fantaseo con un día besarle la nuca… - dice con una mirada de complicidad, en la RUA se consideraban los actos físicos como algo banal para una raza tan superior.

\- Maldito puerco… - dice entre risas mientras le da un cariñoso golpe a su amigo.

Luego de un rato de risas, Letter queda pensando acerca de esos niños, si de verdad los matan es algo inaceptable, pero para abstenerse de pensar en ello decide simplemente en concentrarse a lo que iba.

Pasan el rato en la calle hasta llegar a la casa de la familia Memories, aunque no es una familia de gran prestigio militar, en el ámbito intelectual son una de las más grandes fuerzas conocidos por sus famosos inventos usados en la guerra.

Letter se detiene en frente de la puerta de la casa, mira a su amigo.

-No creo poder enfrentarlos… - dice nervioso.

-Dale amigo… yo soy tu chaperón… te acompañaré…-

\- ¿Y si no me aceptan? – dice Letter nervioso y casi muriéndose de miedo.

\- no creas eso… eres un Feint, ambos tenemos poderío militar... estaremos bien… así que… avante… - Toca la puerta con seguridad, al fin y al cabo, es solo un acompañante.

La puerta la abre un alicornio bajo y algo viejo, participante ferviente de la guerra de pureza y destruido por sus investigaciones, pero con una mirada asesina clásica de los intelectuales, a su lado estaba su esposa, con la que lleva casi 300 años de casados, sus hijos más viejos llevan varios títulos dentro de la alta jerarquía.

Letter nervioso cruza al lado de Birkeins, mira su alrededor, una bella casa adornada con cuadros de pintores de antes de la República, fotos de sus otros hijos y de Loving, la última de sus hijas según su decisión, se acerca a la mesa puesta y lista para un desayuno de 3 tiempos.

-Buenos días señor… - Saluda Letter casi muriéndose de miedo.

-Siéntate Feint – dice el señor Memories apuntando a las dos sillas que están en uno de los lados de la mesa, mientras que su esposa y él en frente de ambos jóvenes.

* * *

 ** _Espero no tardar milenios en subir el siguiente... pero bua._**

 ** _Buscaré profundizar más en la cultura Alicornia para que los conozcan mejor, aunque sigo dudando el como contar la Historia del país en que Letter vive..._**


	6. Somos Perfectos: 5 Familias de Poder

**_He aquí este capítulo acerca un poco más de la cultura alicornia :3_**

 **Cap. 1 Somos Perfectos…**

 **-5 Familias de Poder-**

Dentro de la RUA, la familia de proveniencia es importante, hijos de militares, médicos, intelectuales y artistas son los más privilegiados, y el apellido aún más, un apellido Grifo, Sirenil o Equestriano es poco bien recibido mientras que el Alicornio es venerado y hasta privilegiado.

Letter mira el centro de mesa y luego el lugar vacío donde debe ir Loving según la tradición, mira a sus padres con nerviosismo.

-Bien, Feint… - Inicia el padre con mirada furtiva – conociste a mi hija desde hace 3 años… y empezaste a salir con ella hace uno… -

-Hoy se cumple ese año Sr Memories… - complementa Letter de la forma más educada que puede – Se podría decir que esto es parte de nuestro aniversario… -

-Bien… como escucho que la tratas pareces buen muchacho y provienes de una buena familia militar… y… - mira a Birkeins incrédulo.

-Él es Birkeins, mi fiel amigo y chaperón en esta ocasión… - dice seguro y confiado de la compañía de su amigo – Hijo de la familia Aunght… -

-Mucho gusto Aunght… Ambos nombres Alicornios… -

\- Nuestra hija nos habló mucho de ti desde que se conocieron, te adora por así decirlo… - Dice la madre de Loving – Se ve que tienes un futuro, llevarás a nuestra hija a la gloria de seguro… -

Letter alabado pierde algo de inseguridad, su amigo le sonríe dando señal a que todo iba bien.

-Disculpe por el atrevimiento, pero yo siento que Loving llegará a la gloria, tenga o no pareja… es lista y fuerte, incluso podría decirse que será la siguiente Gleinstagh… - Dice Letter convencido, Gleinstagh es la más alta autoridad militar de la RUA, una hembra que, gracias a la Guerra por la pureza, tomó su lugar al lado del Emperador, cosa que las yeguas tienen prohibido.

El padre hace un gesto de disgusto, su esposa se ve alegre a ello, pero antes de que conteste Loving baja al comedor, portando su vestido más formal que ella posee, se sienta en medio entre Letter y su padre.

-Disculpen la tardanza, llevo mucho sin ponerme este vestido – Sonríe nerviosa a Letter, quien le contesta con un leve roce en su casco – Empecemos con el desayuno… -

La cena fue calmada, Letter intercambiaba a menudo miradas con su novia y amigo, pero evitaba la de los padres de Loving, ellos fueron preguntando cosas de lo más comunes, sus ambiciones e ideas, Loving se mantenía sonriente, estaba feliz de que su padre se llevara bien con Letter.

-Buena selección querida Hija, se ve respetable y su apellido lo es aún más, estoy seguro de que logrará muchas cosas… - Dice el padre mirando a su hija, su esposa acepta su comentario con un gesto y su hija se emociona casi gritando.

-Gracias padre, siempre honraré tus palabras… aunque… sólo tenemos 6… hay mucho por delante…- Responde Loving ilusionada.

-Y espero poder pasar más años con ella… si es posible, toda mi vida… - los ojos de Letter se iluminan como dos fogatas en medio del bosque, tanto la cena como el día que le siguió fue fantástico…

* * *

 _ **Muy probablemente a partir de aquí se empiece a subir de tono los temas por escribirse, de por si escribo algo lento así que aún no se alteren.**_


End file.
